visual_novels_generalfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Guide to Installation
See Also: Troubleshooting and Common Problems Installing a Visual Novel Notice: Before starting... Ensure your system is properly set to Japanese system locale for non-unicode programs. See Below for Instructions. #Most Japanese VNs will require a fan-made translation patch to be applied on top of a clean install of the game in it's original language. Make sure you have both the game data discs and the most up to date translation patch from the translator's blog. #Acquire and install optical drive emulation software, such as Daemontools Lite, MagicISO, or VirtualCloneDrive. What this software does is create a virtual CD/DVD drive with which to "mount" and run disc images (1:1 copies of the original game disc converted into a large data file). Typically these files have extensions such as .iso, .bin, .ccd, .img, .mdf, and so on. #Set your system to properly display in Japanese for non-unicode programs. This ensures that the game works properly in the environment it was coded for, otherwise you may run into any particular Visual Novel not working properly, such as installation failures, the game engine failing to run, garbled text, and so on. #After mounting, seek out any readmes included with the game and/or patch for installation instructions. Most often the patch will require you to run an application after installing the game or to copy the patch files into the installation directory. If the translation group allows it, there may be an option to use the translation patch itself to install the game for you (provided you have all the necessary disc images containing the game data mounted of course). : Note: Some game downloads come prepatched and won't require further installation. In Windows 8/7/Vista, it is recommended to install games outside of the default Program Files (x86) folder, due to legacy issues with how these modern OS handle the Programs Files folders and how older games modify files within those folders. System Locale for Non-Unicode Programs : "How do I change my system to Japanese locale?" Windows 7 This option can be found in the Administrative '''tab of the 'Region and Language sub menu in the Control Panel. The option you want to be changing is Language for non-Unicode programs. Upon restarting, your taskbar have a new icon labeled "EN". These are options available for for typing in Japanese but they are not necessary for playing Japanese games and can be disabled under the ''Keyboard and Languages' tab also in '''Region and Language. Windows XP Local settings can be found in the Advanced tab of the Regional and Language options sub menu in Control Panel. A Windows XP installation disc may be required to load Japanese language packs. Locale Emulator Locale Emulator is a tool similar to MS AppLocale and NTLEA, providing a simulation function that can make an application recognize your OS as in a language other than the real one. It is quite useful when you are trying to play country-specific games. Warning: Applocale Applocale is a Microsoft tool designed to temporarily run a program under different Locale settings. However, it should be noted that it is not a perfect alternative as many games will experience text errors, crashing, or just plain not work while run using Applocale, as opposed to properly setting your system to Japanese locale. So, while it may seem convenient at first, it is not a viable alternative for playing more than several Visual Novels. You have been warned. Warning: Mofumoe Downloads aquired from mofumoe often come "pre-patched", so the user does not need to go through extra steps to get into the game. However as a word of warning, many games do not work properly under these conditions. Installing the games as instructed by the translation groups who created the patches is highly recommended. Category:Browse